A Spider's Love
by Ghost28
Summary: Natasha struggles with her feelings for Clint. I'm sorry, I'm terrible with descriptions... Please read and review.


Unfortunately I do not own The Avengers or any of these characters. This is my first attempt at Fan fic. Please review. Enjoy!

Natasha's POV

_Steady _I command myself. Breathing softly, I look through the sights to the dummy's heart. The bulls eye is just a small dot from this distance but as I pull the trigger I watch it slid in. I get into the familiar routine and let my mind drift.

Since Loki's attack on Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D moved us Avengers excluding Thor into Stark Tower so they could find us easily when we are needed. Tony has rather enjoyed this so far, I assume that even Ironman gets lonely sometime. So far, he fixed a floor with a kitchen, common room, and individual bedrooms for each of us.

A slight shuffle of weight from above my head draws me out of my thoughts. I don't look up though, I don't need to, I already know who it is.

I shot the rest of the magazine into the targets surrounding me before reloading. After, I place my pistol in the belt of my suit and glare up at the overhead rafter. Clint looks back down at me, a look of innocence on his handsome face.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me." He answers.

I look away, knowing that despite the distance between us he could still see my face clearly due to his enhanced senses.

"I have not." I look up to see if he buys it but its obvious he's not convinced. "I've been busy okay?" I leave before he could question me.

I know none of this is his fault but its hard to know that he will be my undoing and not be angry. To know that he made me love him (which is against the Assassins' code) and he doesn't even know that he has done it.

I'm in no mood to go to the common room since I'm sure Tony will be there to harass me. I sometimes think he gets so bored that he just waits there for someone to bug. I get into the elevator and hit floor 28, the cheesy music that usual occupy elevators is absent and instead some rock song blasts through the speakers.

As I suspected, Tony is in the living room along with Steve and Bruce. They're all around the television watching some science show. Bruce looks up and gives my a small, inviting smile. I smile but shake my head. His face questions me but I just shrug and make my way to the hallway. I had picked the room farthest from the rest of the avengers but mainly farthest from Clint.

My bedroom is huge, with a queen sized bed centered against the far wall. When I first got to the tower, my room was bare except the bed, and a couple bookshelves. Since then, I have brought my books to fill up some of the selves and my weapons fill the rest. Tony was nice enough to give me his credit card to fill the room and make it more like home. Probably a mistake on his part, I bought a giant flat screen television and a stand for it. A loveseat sits in front of it with inviting pillows on both sides.

I bought enough clothes to fill my dresser and the big walk-in closet. I even decorated my bathroom just the way I wanted it. It was so new for me to actually get my own room that I may have went overboard a tiny bit, at Tony's expense.

I strip down and put on some pajama pants and a camisole. I turn on my lamp and grab a book. I lay in bed, knowing it's a bad idea but its so inviting. I've been plagued by so many nightmares since Loki attacked that I don't remember the last time I slept soundly. I close my eyes for a second to rest but that's all it takes and sleep takes me under.

Loki stands before me in his cell. He smiles sinisterly. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull."

I blink back tears and he vanishes in a cloud of dust. Something rustles behind me and I turn. Clint's face is inches from mine and I'm instantly comforted. Then I notice his eyes, the same eyes as when he was under Loki's control.

He smiles and stabs me in the heart. I scream and fling backward, hitting the bedroom floor with jarring force.

Strong arms pull me up against bare, hard, sculpted abs. I look up to Clint's face, his features show nothing but concern but his eyes are all I see. The blue, inhuman gaze is what I stare at. I shove him away and scurry over the bed, grabbing the first weapon I see, some throwing knives. He holds his hands up in surrender. I chuck one at his heart but he dodges easily and it digs itself into the wall. "Nat! Please stop." He pleads with me so I throw another.

My weariness from sleep has worn out and I look to him again to see the normal Clint staring back at me. I slump over to the ground and drop my remaining knives. The tears before I could even process the emotion and sobs rack my body.

Despite the fact that I was just trying to kill him, he still kneels by my side. When I don't move to kill him, he pulls me to him again and holds me. "It'll be alright." He murmurs over and over again, only stopping to kiss my forehead. He rocks me back and forth and I cry into his chest.

Eventually, I calm down and the tears stop. He picks me up and places me back on my bed pulling the covers over me to tuck me in. He moves to leave but I stop him.

"Please stay." My voice is raspy from crying so much.

He doesn't answer but instead climbs into bed with me. I scoot closer and he wraps his arms around my waist. I snuggle up next to his bare chest and I fall asleep listening to the sound of his heart.


End file.
